Bones Sinking Like Stones
by P5hng-Me-A'Wy
Summary: A recreation of his King and Queen that could never be… Warning- So/Riku/Kai and Gore... •COMPLETE•


Title: Bones Sinking Like Stones…

Pairing/ Characters: Sora/Kairi/Riku

Rating: M

Warnings: AU, light gore…

Summary: A recreation of his King and Queen that could never be…

* * *

§• _**Bones Sinking Like Stones**_ •§

She was to be a beauty queen, the most enchanting, awe striking woman to walk the all the worlds. Like the smell of gasoline, she wore a scent that left you wanting more, taking more.

Sitting on the large metal table, Sora looked at the skinless redhead. She was his creation, a work of art, someone who everyone wanted to be and take. She was a treasure, an unfinished bloody massacre that shined like no other.

Taking his hand, the brunet gently ran his hand along her lightly bleeding red flesh; warm breath that escaped his lips caressing bloody cold ones. Inhaling the metallic scent and taste, Sora muttered to himself, hand leaving the red liquid that tainted the metal table, floor and more. "Kairi…"

Slowly climbing off the table, Sora made his way to the ice cold glass case. Placing his hands on it, he leaned close pressing his lips softly on the surface as hands marked the thin layer of frost in a deep red.

"Riku…" he muttered as he pressed his whole being to the frozen glass, cerulean eyes looking at the sleeping frozen form of his best friend. He was perfect; as perfect as the unfinished beauty queen on his table. With hair of white snow, skin of pale peach and a strong build body form. Sora's first creation was complete and ready to be awakened once his redheaded enchantment was finished.

Grinning, he placed one last kiss on the glass case and pulled away leaving handprints on the frozen box that held a handsome king…

Moving back over to his queen, he took the piles of skin and slowly, careful, skillfully, began to sew it on her. She was like a doll, perfect and a delicate work. No scar or imperfection marked her recreated body. Sora made no mistakes, he couldn't. If one were to happen, it would all be over. He couldn't have that— not when his queen was so close to being with her kings…

Letting out a sigh, his wide cerulean eyes looked into the finished form. His lips opened, muttering a name once again as he moved the wet rag carefully drenching the blood away leaving the skin untainted…

However, something was wrong. Sora could feel it. He wasn't sure what it was, but the emotions were slowly taking over. Panicking, the brunet quickly stood up, eyes wide as he ran over to the glass case. Taking a hammer from the wall, he swung it back and into the frozen glass, shards shattering all over the floor as the body of the silver haired king fell towards the floor.

Dropping the hammer down, the sounds echoed throughout the room as Sora caught the body and dragged it to the metal table. With all his force, he picked the motionless form up and placed it next to his clean and finished queen.

"Wake up…" Sora whispered as he took his hands and lightly patted both faces, waiting for their eyes to open. He continued to pat and whisper the same words over and over. However, such a wish never came.

Screaming loudly, Sora's right eye twitched as he took his beauty queen and pushed her to the floor, large knife in hand and he began to hack away at her, knife entering in and out of her form as he cried, large tears falling from his eyes as he yelled. "Why can't you just live and breathe! Why did you have to die again!"

Sora sobbed as he fell to the floor; his queen a dismembered mess… handsome king about to receive the same fate…

§• _**Bones Sinking Like Stones**_- END •§

* * *

AN: Wow! It's been a while huh? I hope you enjoyed this little gore drabble. I had lots of fun writing it… 0 v0

Also…

I posted a poll on my page. If you could place cast a vote it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!

Special thanks to my Dem for editing for me… = 3=

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks to all who review, fav, and alert.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um…I think that's all.

~ P5hng-Me-A'Wy


End file.
